Connected Hearts
by lostkitty91
Summary: In this story the characters reveal how they feel about others.Requests for unused bonds/pairings are welcome.Read inside for more.
1. Ichigo and Rukia: Memories in the rain

Please give this fanfic a chance! State the bond between two characters in your request if you have one. First one is a big favourite! Ichigo and Rukia 

Enjoy!

Ichigo+Rukia: Memories in the rain

**Rukia POV**.

_I met you on the fateful night that I lost my powers. You shouted at me and called me a squirt! Such insolence! Your presence so strong. Your motivation while killing hollows differed from other Shinigamis I had come into contact with. Your strong spirit affected so many others. You held such a resemblance to Kaien-dono and you also possessed his bravery and good will. I respected you, as you were more of a man than others I had come into contact with. You constantly put others before yourself and risked so much to save me. I will never forget the day when you looked down at me in that blazing fire. Seeming taller. Seeming stronger. I can trust you with my life. Thankyou Ichigo._

**Ichigo POV**

_You came into my life on the first day I saw a hollow. The hollow was attacking my family and you gave me the means in which I could save them. From then on you continued to hound me with Shinigami duties but I learnt a lot of things while working with you. I learnt about the mysterious soul society and the nature of hollows. I was able to face Grand Fisher because of you. When you were sentenced to die I knew that I had to re-pay you. I couldn't believe that you gave me powers knowing that it would endanger yourself. I trained knowing that I was building up a power with which I could protect everyone. That was all because of you. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it because you know how I feel. Thanks Rukia, the rain has finally stopped._

Did you like? Next pairing will be Ichigo and Orihime, which I hope will appeal to you Ichihime fans! Requests and reviews welcome: D


	2. Ichigo and Orihime: If i were the rain

Here it is! Please enjoy 

**Ichigo+Orihime: If I were the rain**

**Orihime POV**

_At first I found you so hard to read Ichigo because you always had that permanent frown on your face and rarely smiled. You were so different. When I found out about your mother I couldn't erase the image of you searching along the shore desperately. I began to understand you a little more. You saw such kind intentions as every-day actions, I respected you for that. While in the soul society all I could do was worry about you. I had to restrain myself while you battled Byakuya.I believed in you but I wanted to help. I despised my weakness the day the arrancars came. I shouldn't rely on you so much. Your increasing strength scared me and when you fell to the floor I couldn't bear it. You blamed yourself for injuries that time as well. When you eventually returned to your old self I felt as if a wave had washed away all my fears. However, I was even more helpless as I observed the great effect Rukia had on you. I wish I could have been of more use to you._

_Ichigo,I hate seeing you battle. I hate the blood and the hate. I hate seeing you become frustrated with yourself. You are so strong Ichigo, so strong that I wish I possessed your strength. I don't think I could love anyone else. Ichigo, thankyou for protecting me. Our hearts are finally connected._

**Ichigo POV**

_Orihime, the first thing I remember about you is the way you let your hollow brother attack you without screaming with the pain. You willingly placed yourself in danger to reach out to your brother. Eventhough you are alone you smile and bring warmth to all those around you. You hardened my resolve that day so that I was even more intent on rescuing believed in me so much that I couldn't afford to make any mistakes. After my battle with Byakuya, you apologized even though you had done nothing wrong. Those tears in your eyes made me believe in all my friends. The day you were severely injured, I felt sick to the stomach. The normally bright you was limp and bleeding on the floor. I was so weak but making a new promise to you gave me new strength. I just wanted to reassure you all the time because I didn't want you to fear me. I knew that I loved you on the day you screamed at me not to die, your eyes brimming with tears. You touched my heart and you always will. Thankyou, Orihime._


	3. Tatsuki and Orihime: best of friends

Note: this is a friendship bond not romantic.

**Tatsuki POV**

_The first time I saw you, you were hiding beneath your uneven haircut. Eventhough everyone jeered and laughed at you for your long and glossy hair you never lashed out at anyone. Me on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to kick them if they jeered at me like that. I decided to take your hand, which began our story. You understand me more than anyone like the little sister I never had. Due to meeting you I'm beginning to treat others better than the violent days of my childhood. Never change, Orihime_.

**Orihime POV**

_Tatsuki, you took my hand and shouted at me on that fated day. I had never met someone as upfront as you but you brought me back out of my shell. I walked down the street with a smile because you were always there for me. I was able to grow my hair back because of you. You gave me new confidence as you reminded me of my brother's praise for my hair. My long hair represents my trust in you. I hope that I will be able to protect you too. Tatsuki thank you_.


	4. Soi Fon and Yourichi: the fleeting ninja

**Soi Fon and Yourichi**

**Soi fon POV.**

_I gazed up at you as my purpose in life was revealed, to protect yours at all costs. I watched in wonder when you battled so swiftly and gracefully. I looked up to you. Your smile and laidback attitude calmed my fearful soul. You made me find new strength within myself. I swore so many times in my heart that I would protect you. I promised you so many times. When you left it was like my life had been ripped apart. When I finally saw you again, all I could do was hate. I wanted you to take me with you, Yourichi.I live in the hope that we will fight as a team once again. Promise me, Yourichi._

**Yourichi POV.**

_You were always so stiff, refusing to address me casually. It was like you didn't feel that you had earned the right to call me by name. You should have known that you had already earned it. You were determined and hardworking, I was glad to be working with you. I gazed up at the stars content with the only girl I could trust. I knew that you would never betray me and yet I left you. Those tears in your eyes a hundred years later, made me realise my mistake. You were strong Soi Fon, you deserved recognition. I trust that we can save this world with you fighting on the frontlines. Keep fighting Soi Fon!_


End file.
